


不速之客/Uninvited guest

by LuminousSteelPipe



Category: All Hail King Julien
Genre: Blood and Injury, HumanAU, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22988827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousSteelPipe/pseuds/LuminousSteelPipe
Summary: King Julien is in New York and Karl is in Florida.They are not too far apart .One day they met again, under very special circumstances...HumanAUIt's a triangle：Karl→KingJulien→Skipper
Relationships: King Julien XIII/Karl
Kudos: 5





	不速之客/Uninvited guest

Julien的到来出乎预料。 

Karl打开被敲响的家门时绝不会想到看见的会是他。说不清对于哪一部分更为震惊，是对于这个人的出现，亦或是、他记忆中那个总是高高在上、将自己生活中的一切粉碎的不可一世的国王，如今浑身沾满血污气息微弱，颜色极浅的虹膜内瞳孔收缩着颤抖，无言地袒露着极度的恐惧，散发出狰狞的甜腥。

他拿出毛巾，以温水蘸湿后为狼狈的客人慢慢擦去身上的血污。Julien的手指正抓住他的衣袖，半个身子都无力地倒在他身上，像是被吓坏了，断断续续地诉说着他和他口中的一个叫Skipper的人是怎么到了佛罗里达，又是怎么样地毫无防备被这里的佣兵袭击。

有人给我指了路，让我到你这来。Julien这么告诉他，不安定的眼睛里突然闪出一点光芒。他们都说这里是你的地盘，你一定有人脉与力量，可以帮助我们。

Karl抿紧了嘴。他半走神地听完了对方的话，似乎了解了事情的经过。但是这一切如此突然，比起眼下对方的求助，他对于存在的问题、不解的疑惑则更有思考的兴趣：

如此一个完美的造物——浸血的黄金、崩碎的尊严与那不论男女都会为之心动的身躯与容貌，他曾经梦寐以求的惊艳之景、他的过往，为何要在他早以放弃追求的多年以后，在这遥远的异乡追逐上他？

这实在过于戏剧。当他本着抱憾终身而定居佛罗里达时的那一刻，怎会想到未来的此刻他正理所应当地撩起对方的衣物，袒露出显然经过身体主人细心保养的肌理上一道触目惊心的赤色伤痕，如光洁的玻璃上流过一缕显眼的水痕。他以棉签与碘酒擦拭，用纱布为他包扎。

你太不小心了，Julien。他皱眉感慨。这是他的真心话。Julien差点被毁了，着实把他吓了一跳。但很快他就松了口气，好在Julien身上的血都不是他自己的，而是其他人的。

那会是谁的呢？自己身负重伤却一定得让Julien逃跑，可能和Julien关系并不一般。但也没准只是个站在正义一方的单纯的蠢货。他想起刚刚从对方口里听见的那个陌生却被重复多次名字——Skipper，Skipper。会是这个人吗？

话又说回来，他当然会帮助他，毋庸置疑。没有人会去想摘下一个未放的花苞，人们只会期待它完全地盛开，鲜艳地盛放，然后自己才能在最成熟的时机折断它的根茎，以彰显自己的妆颜。只不过这个帮助或许

你得睡一会。Karl说着，从医药箱中拿出针筒。镇静剂会帮你。

而Julien本就半阖着眼，在刚刚那一阵伴随着恐惧的飞速而激动的讲述之后。他感觉自己的心跳逐渐缓慢下来，扑通，扑通，变得又慢又沉，意识由胸口向着外界逐渐挥散到皮肤，如落叶轻轻浮于湖面，那由点到面的、逐渐扩大的温柔的涟漪混淆了回忆里一片触目惊心的猩红，流动的血液凝结成平和的块状，似乎是死亡即将到来。但他知道这只是死亡的孪生兄弟、让人安详的睡眠要带走他。

于是他就理所应当地睡了下去，额头触到了某个人的胸口，体温与他相近，是一样的三十七摄氏度。


End file.
